1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports nutrition. In particular, the present invention relates to the formulation and fabrication of a novel carbohydrate tablet for use by endurance athletes during training and competition.
2. Background Information
Sport drinks, bars, gels and chews are commonly used by athletes during long distance training and competitions such as marathons and triathlons, to try to replenish nutrients that are depleted by physical exertion. While many of these products help achieve their intended goals, many of them have drawbacks, such as being difficult to consume during training and competition and/or a tendency to cause gastrointestinal distress or stomach discomfort when consumed during training or competition at recommended levels. Manufacturing limitations have also restricted the types of available products.
A need exists for an improved product capable of providing nutrition to athletes during training and competition, and a method for packaging and fabricating the same.